Anniversaires
by AngelsamC
Summary: Bilans d'années écoulées...


**Anniversaires**

28 août 1993 : 24 ans

Je n'y crois pas. Je n'arrive pas à y croire. Je ne peux pas y croire. Moi, Samantha Carter, sollicitée par le Pentagone pour un projet top secret. C'est presque trop beau. Le docteur Marteens me l'a annoncé il y a deux semaines. Je commence en septembre. Il paraît qu'ils ont besoin de mes compétences en astrophysique s'il vous plaît… Moi je veux bien, mais avec tous les cerveaux qu'ils doivent avoir à leur disposition je me demande pourquoi ils m'ont choisi moi. C'est vrai je n'ai que 24 ans quand même. Enfin, je ne m'en plains pas. Du moment que je vais à Washington. J'adore Washington …

Je me demande de quoi il s'agit par contre. Je sais que ça a un rapport avec l'air force et c'est à peu près tout. En tous cas je suis impatiente de m'y mettre. Lauren me dit que je suis folle, à mon âge je devrais encore être à la fac et m'amuser. Elle est adorable mais elle n'a jamais compris le plaisir que je prends à travailler sur ce que j'aime. Et puis pour m'amuser je les ai eux, toute la bande. Une petite bande, certes, mais ensemble on est les meilleurs. Chris est content pour moi, les autres aussi, mais dans le fond je sais que ça va être dur parce que quoiqu'il en soit on se verra moins souvent.

Enfin aujourd'hui c'était mes 24 ans, il est 5 heures du matin et ils sont tous entrain de dormir à l'endroit où ils se sont écroulés. Après plusieurs bouteilles de champagne, un certain nombre de gâteaux et quelques heures de danse endiablée. Il est temps de dresser le bilan. J'ai toujours trouvé que les anniversaires étaient l'occasion rêvée pour ça. Bien plus que le nouvel an en tous cas. Et puis cette année est spéciale. Elle marque un tournant. Un tournant important. Fondamental même. Dans ma vie. Je le sais. J'en suis sûre.

Ce que j'ai fait cette année :

- me fiancer avec Jonas (certainement pas la meilleure idée du siècle)

- rompre avec Jonas (déjà plus intelligent)

- passer capitaine (on a tous fini sur la table du salon à danser la macaréna)

- changer la table du salon (elle n'a pas supporté 1 sergent, 2 capitaines et 1 major)

- me brouiller avec mon père (pour changer…)

- commencer des cours de Yoga (avec Rachel et surtout parce que le prof ressemble à Harrisson Ford dans Starwars)

- me reconstituer une garde robe (pas vraiment nécessaire matériellement mais passage post-rupture obligatoire)

- coucher avec mon prof de Yoga (pas très malin ça, mais très revalorisant terriblement agréable et non ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes…)

- assister au baptême de mon neveu (d'où la brouille avec mon père)

- boucler ma dernière (et quatrième) thèse sur la physique quantique

- me mettre à la batterie (sans grand succès)

- devenir végétarienne (idem, les steaks au soja c'est pas trop mon truc)

Ce que je n'ai pas fait cette année (et que j'aurais voulu faire) :

- me marier (mais avec le recul je me dis que j'ai bien fait de m'abstenir, Jonas n'était pas l'homme de ma vie)

- faire un régime (en même temps je rentre dans mon jean d'il y a 6 ans alors…)

- écrire mon autobiographie (non, je plaisante, qu'est-ce que je pourrais bien raconter de toute façon ?)

- être moins pointilleuse, moins prévoyante, moins bosseuse, moins… scientifique (tant pis, ça fait partie de mon charme)

- du saut à l'élastique

- réconcilier papa et Marc (mission impossible)

Bilan :

Plutôt positif, non ? Plus de fiancé (de toutes façons il était instable) mais un boulot qui promet d'être intéressant (mais si je suis sentimentale !), des amis géniaux (ça c'est vrai), une vie sympa (dans l'ensemble). Que demander de plus ?

28 août 1997 : 28 ans

Je viens de passer la plus improbable année de ma vie. En fait non, j'y étais préparé depuis 3 ans mais quand même… Vous savez ce truc qui vous donne envie d'hurler et de sauter partout alors que vous ne savez même pas pourquoi ? Eh bien moi c'est ça. Sauf que, moi, je sais pourquoi. Je suis totalement surexcitée et lamentablement crevé en même temps. Très paradoxal, certes, mais je crois que c'est comme ça chez moi, j'ai dépassée mon seuil d'épuisement limite alors je suis en pleine forme. Vous voyez le truc ? Ouais, non, peut-être pas. Je ne sais pas…

C'est sans doute parce que je suis une scientifique dirait le colonel O'Neill avec ce petit sourire en coin très craquant. Oh, j'ai dis « craquant » ? Je voulais dire énervant bien sûr. Mais si, c'est vrai. Pourquoi j'aurais dis craquant ? C'est ridicule ! Enfin bref, cette année pour mon anniversaire Lauren, Rachel et Chris sont venus à Colorado Springs. Après plusieurs heures de discussion, de larmes, de fous rires, d'anecdotes, de souvenirs et de grignotage intensif on dort tous dans le jardin, à la belle étoile. En fait j'ai déjà fêté mon anniversaire cette semaine à la base avec les gars. C'était sympa. Alors, bilan de l'année ?

Ce que j'ai fait (dans le désordre) :

- sauver le monde (je sais c'est pas par ordre chronologique mais ça me paraît assez important pour figurer en première position)

- déménager à Colorado Springs

- acheter une maison (une très belle maison du reste)

- rencontrer mon équipe :

- Daniel Jackson : archéologue un peu déjanté mais adorable, mon âge, plutôt mignon, qui a passé un an sur Abydos (une planète lointaine), on s'entend vraiment bien

- Jack O'Neill : colonel légèrement macho sur les bords, grisonnant, charmant pour être honnête, un peu difficile à cerner, bon leader, avec un sens de l'humour… particulier mais amusant, notre première rencontre a été… explosive mais il y a un petit quelque chose chez lui qui… je ne sais pas… on verra, on dirait qu'il ne me déteste pas pour l'instant

- Teal'c : guerrier jaffa souvent stoïque, impossible de savoir ce qu'il pense

- aller sur d'autres planètes (plutôt dépaysant)

- faire exploser un vaisseau spatial (ça c'était cool)

- rencontrer des extraterrestres (certain gentils, d'autres moins, c'est comme partout)

- être vendue (je ne recommencerais pas l'expérience)

- me saouler avec une boisson alienne (et accessoirement commencer un striptease, on ne s'étendra pas sur le sujet…)

- mourir (très désagréable)

- être ressusciter (surprenant)

- manquer de tuer mon ex-fiancé (qui se prenait pour un dieu et qui est finalement mort quand même… quoiqu'il ait fait il ne méritait pas ça)

- avoir ma mémoire altérer (je ne le conseille à personne)

- retourner à l'état primitif (humm, passons…)

- tomber (presque) amoureuse d'un extraterrestre (pour ma défense il était vraiment charmant, si on se revoit…)

- sauver une petite fille (vraiment très attachante)

- être (presque) congelée dans une grotte en antarctique avec mon supérieur hiérarchique

- avoir mon clone robotique (troublant)

- sauver le colonel d'une vieillesse prématuré (aussi si il ne jouait pas les Don Juan…)

- assommer mon général (mais c'était un cas de force majeur, on a quand même sauvé la base des griffes d'Hathor)

- désobéir aux ordres (pour sauver la terre)

- avoir la certitude que les réalités alternées existent (chapeau bas Einstein)

- m'inscrire à une salle de gym

Ce que je n'ai pas fait (et que j'aurais voulu faire) :

- éviter de sauter son mon supérieur hiérarchique dans les vestiaires (même sous influence extraterrestre, ça ne fait jamais très bon effet)

- voir mon père plus souvent

- dire à mes amis ce que je fais (mais ça je ne peux pas)

- trouver l'homme de ma vie

- envoyer O'Neill balader (souvent)

- faire un régime (en même temps je rentre toujours dans mon jean d'il y a 10 ans alors…)

- écrire mon autobiographie (mais là le truc c'est que tout ce que je fais est top secret alors il faudrait que je tue tous mes lecteurs, aïe…)

- être moins pointilleuse, moins prévoyante, moins bosseuse, moins… scientifique (tant pis, ça fait partie de mon charme)

- du saut à l'élastique (et oui, toujours pas)

- réconcilier papa et Marc (mission impossible)

- trouver un truc pour nous débarrasser des goa'ulds (j'y travaille)

- prendre plus de vacances (en fait non, j'aime être dans mon labo, parce que justement c'est mon labo, à moi toute seule et ça j'adore)

Bilan :

Positif, c'est littéralement génial ! Je vais dans l'espace, je défie les lois de la physique quantique, j'en trouve d'autres, j'étudie des technologies totalement inconnues, je sauve le monde. Que vouloir de plus ? … Je voulais dire à part un homme dans sa vie.

28 août 1998 : 29 ans

Bon, que dire ? Il s'est passé tellement de choses cette année… Je reviens juste de chez O'Malley où on a passé la soirée avec les gars. Je veux dire Daniel, le colonel, Teal'c et quelques autres. Ce week-end je vois les autres pour une journée nostalgie et pizzas… Comme au bon vieux tant. Je ne regrette rien. Cette année, comme la précédente a été très riche en tout. C'est… c'est tellement inexplicable. C'est tout le temps la même chose mais tellement différent à chaque fois. La tension de la première année est retombée. Une sorte de routine c'est installée mais… j'aime ça. C'est génial. Le travail, les gens… Tout.

C'est dur aussi parfois. Souvent même. Mais c'est génial. Paradoxal donc. Mais ne suis-je pas dans le projet le plus secret des Etats-Unis ? Hummm… Il ne faut pas croire, je suis consciente de ma chance mais parfois, je ne sais pas… C'est peut-être juste le coup de blues des « 29 ans ». Bientôt la trentaine. Mais non, je ne suis pas ce genre de femme. Le genre de femme à vouloir garder ses 29 ans éternellement. C'est plus diffus. On verra bien. Durant ces deux ans j'ai l'impression d'avoir grandi.

Ça peut paraître assez absurde ou convenu mais c'est exactement ça. J'ai mûri. Je me suis… endurcie, j'ai pris confiance en moi. C'est bien mais ça à un côté effrayant. Je ne veux pas devenir un de ses soldats insensibles sans états d'âme. Bon, je ne pense pas que ça puisse arriver. Pas tant que je les aurais eux. Daniel mon meilleur ami à présent. Teal'c, toujours là pour nous. Le colonel, toujours présent lui aussi et… Non, rien... En deux ans ils sont devenus ma famille. Mon univers. Ce qui est plutôt normal quand on passe les ¾ de notre temps ensemble, qu'on risque notre vie ensemble.

Côté vie privée... Pfffffff… je crois que ça résume assez bien les choses. Pas le temps. Pas l'envie. Pas vraiment l'occasion. Bien sûr il y a eu quelques aventures – enfin « quelques », plutôt une ou deux – et je ne suis pas entré au couvent non plus. Mais quoi, quand on est pourchassé par des goa'uld toute la journée, le soir on n'a pas forcément le courage de sortir. Quant à la base… eh bien, ils sont tous (ou presque) militaires donc… pas le droit.

Ce que j'ai fait :

- être infesté par un symbiote (tok'ra certes mais pour rien au monde je ne recommencerais) et détenir par la même occasion tous ses souvenirs et sentiments

- recevoir une médaille (pour avoir sauvé le monde, encore)

- apprendre que mon père était en phase terminale de cancer

- sauver mon père en le faisant fusionner avec un symbiote

- rencontrer Martouf (déstabilisant, je ne sais pas trop quoi penser) et les tok'ras en général (le colonel ne les apprécie pas vraiment)

- assister en direct aux effets d'un trou noir

- être enfermée dans une sorte de jeu vidéo

- sauver la Terre (ça en devient lassant)

- passer du temps avec Janet et Cassandra

- combattre un ennemi invisible

- être fan d'Urgence (je sais : pathétique)

- travailler dans une mine pour une princesse accro à Daniel

- découvrir les asgard (sympathiques petits bonhommes gris avec des faux airs de E.T.)

- sauver le colonel O'Neill (de nanocites récalcitrant)

- manquer d'éradiquer tout un peuple (ouais, je n'en suis pas particulièrement fière)

- aider une « destructrice de monde » à s'enfuir d'une prison (idem)

- retourner dans le passé (assez amusant)

- rencontrer Emily et Jasmine à la salle de sport (et accessoirement devenir amie avec elles)

- acheter une nouvelle moto

- sortir avec Adam, le barman de la salle de sport (sosie de Brad Pitt)

Ce que je n'ai pas fait (et que j'aurais voulu faire) :

- dire à mes amis ce que je fais (mais ça je ne peux pas)

- trouver l'homme de ma vie (c'est plutôt mal parti)

- envoyer O'Neill balader (de plus en plus souvent)

- changer de coupe (celle-ci est horrible)

- faire un régime (en même temps je rentre toujours dans mon jean d'il y a 11 ans alors…)

- écrire mon autobiographie (mais là le truc c'est que tout ce que je fais est top secret alors il faudrait que je tue tous mes lecteurs, aïe…enfin, je vais peut-être m'y mettre)

- être moins pointilleuse, moins prévoyante, moins bosseuse, moins… scientifique (tant pis, ça fait partie de mon charme)

- du saut à l'élastique (et oui, toujours pas)

- réconcilier papa et Marc (mission impossible)

- trouver un truc pour nous débarrasser des goa'ulds (j'y travaille encore)

- prendre plus de vacances (en fait non, j'aime être dans mon labo, parce que justement c'est mon labo, à moi toute seule et ça j'adore)

- passer plus de temps avec Cassandra

- ne pas sortir avec Adam

Bilan :

Positif. Si on met de côté les tortures, morts, emprisonnement et autres. Positif quand même. Un métier et des amis formidables, c'est tout ce qu'il me faut… je crois.

28 août 1999 : 30 ans

Pour mon passage de ce côté de la barre de la trentaine on a fait une petite fête géniale à Washington avec tout le monde. Et comme d'habitude on a pris un verre avec les gars. A part ça je crois que ça été l'année la plus catastrophique de toute ma vie, sur le plan personnel je veux dire. Non, l'année de la mort de maman été pire. Mais là on a quand même atteint des sommets. La fin a été moins désastreuse que le début mais il y avait bien longtemps que je m'étais senti aussi impuissante… aussi désespérée. Heureusement qu'il y avait Janet. Et Daniel et Teal'c, dans une moindre mesure.

Pour résumer : on peut toujours prétendre qu'on contrôle ses sentiments et qu'on maîtrise son degré d'attachement ou de dépendance… eh bien c'est faux. Complètement. On ne maîtrise rien. Jamais. Militaire ou pas militaire. Quand vous aimez quelqu'un vous l'aimez. Que vous le vouliez ou non. Que vous en ayez le droit ou pas. Que vous en ayez conscience ou pas. Mais dans ces cas là la prise de conscience est souvent douloureuse. Je sauve la Terre. Je sauve les gens. Qui me sauvera, moi ?

Ce que j'ai fait :

- tuer un goa'uld avec une arme goa'uld

- sauver un goa'uld avec une arme goa'uld (comme quoi ça sert à tout ces trucs là)

- manquer de perdre de Daniel (dieu merci ça n'a pas été le cas)

- réussir à réconcilier Marc et mon père (merci Selma'k !)

- rencontrer mon double d'un autre dimension (double civil marié à O'Neill, je ne vous dis que ça)

- être promue major

- sauver Thor des réplicateurs (petits crabes robotisés très peu sympathiques)

- rencontrer le grand-père de Daniel et des géants vaporeux par la même occasion

- sauver la base (et la Terre) d'une invasion extraterrestre (la routine…)

- avoir une puce implanter dans le cerveau et par extension un homme ventripotent mais attachant collé aux basques

- sauver mon père de l'enfer

- s'acharner pendant trois mois à essayer de ramener le colonel d'une planète sur laquelle il était bloqué (très mauvais pour le santé aussi bien mentale que physique)

- ramener le colonel de la planète ou il était coincé depuis trois mois (ce qui n'a pas eu l'air de l'enchanter outre mesure… j'aurais apprécié au minimum un merci)

- être trahie par ce même colonel (ok, ce n'était pas une vraie trahison mais ça n'en reste pas moins un très mauvais souvenir)

- être invité à la pêche par l'individu en question (cherchez l'erreur)

Ce que je n'ai pas fait (et que j'aurais du faire) :

- NE PAS (mais alors, la chose à éviter absolument), NE JAMAIS TOMBER AMOUREUSE DE SON SUPERIEUR HIERARCHIQUE DIRECT (trop tard)

- le cas échéant, ne (surtout) pas le montrer (encore raté)

- dire à mes amis ce que je fais (toujours impossible)

- trouver l'homme de ma vie (c'est très mal parti et si c'est bien ce que je crois ça ne va pas s'arranger)

- envoyer O'Neill balader (en évitant de fondre en larme ou de lui envoyer mon poing dans la figure)

- faire un régime (trois mois à bosser non stop ça marche aussi, la preuve : 6 kilos en moins)

- écrire mon autobiographie (trop déprimant)

- être moins pointilleuse, moins prévoyante, moins bosseuse, moins… scientifique (ça commence)

- voir mon père plus souvent (sans que ce soit pour une mission suicide)

- du saut à l'élastique (pffffff j'ai connu plus euphorisant)

- trouver un truc pour nous débarrasser des goa'ulds (j'y travaille encore)

- prendre plus de vacances (en fait non, j'aime être dans mon labo, parce que justement c'est mon labo, à moi toute seule et ça j'adore)

- passer plus de temps avec Cassandra

- aller à la pêche

Bilan :

Sans commentaires

28 août 2000 : 31 ans

Quel est le crétin fini qui a pu un jour écrire qu'il vaut mieux avoir aimé et perdu que n'avoir pas aimé du tout ? Non, parce qu'il n'a sûrement pas envisagé le cas aimer et n'avoir rien perdu parce qu'on a rien eu. Ça c'est bien pire. Et croyez-moi, je sais de quoi je parle. Je ne m'épancherais pas sur le sujet mais je n'en pense pas moins. Je me demande comment quelques lignes d'un règlement peuvent prétendre régir nos sentiments. Elles les briment, les étouffent, les enferment, les condamnent, les mettent à mort. Mais elles ne peuvent malheureusement pas les empêcher. Cette année, voyons…

Ce que j'ai fait :

- sauver la planète mère des asgards (en sacrifiant le « O'Neill »… oups !)

- goûter la nourriture asgard (les rectangles jaunes sont dégoûtants)

- essayer de la technologie extraterrestre (qui tombe en rade dès qu'on a besoin d'elle)

- être coincée dans un vaisseau ennemi qui va exploser (derrière un bouclier, avec Jack… le colonel je veux dire)

- rencontrer un peuple qui n'aurait pas dépareillé aux côtés du troisième Reich

- être prise pour une zatar'c (longue histoire)

- comprendre pourquoi je n'en étais pas une (et pourquoi le colonel non plus)

- refaire le test (avec de nouveaux éléments… personnels)

- tuer Martouf (parce qu'il le fallait, c'était le seul moyen…)

- être prise dans une boucle temporelle (enfin c'était surtout le colonel et Teal'c qui étaient pris dedans)

- aller en Russie et être prise en otage par de l'eau (n'essayez pas de comprendre)

- avoir la mémoire altérer (encore) et me « rapprocher » du colonel (mais parce que nous avions la mémoire altérée, n'est-ce pas ? comment ça elle est nulle mon excuse ?)

- rencontrer un extraterrestre terrien (assez marrant)

- sauver le colonel et Teal'c perdus dans l'espace

- pourchasser un goa'uld sur Terre (qui se révéla être une ex de Daniel)

- changer de supérieur (pas très longtemps heureusement)

- recevoir un mot du futur

- devenir dépendante d'une sorte de drogue goa'uld

- être infecté par une entité extraterrestre

- avoir ma conscience transférée dans un ordinateur

- partir au secours de nos clones

- faire exploser un soleil (ça j'en suis assez fière je dois dire)

Ce que je n'ai pas fait (et que j'aurais voulu faire) :

Là je sèche un peu, il me semble que j'en ai fait bien assez fait comme ça mais au hasard :

- ne pas être désespérément amoureuse de mon supérieur direct (plus facile à dire qu'à faire)

- ne pas sauter de joie en découvrant qu'il partage mes sentiments (ah non, ça je ne l'ai pas fait, encore heureux…)

- l'embrasser langoureusement (comme j'en avais terriblement envie) au lieu de le rembarrer en l'appelant par son grade

- fondre en sanglot une fois seule dans ma chambre (il paraît que ça soulage)

- aller à la pêche

Bilan :

J'adore le seul homme avec lequel je n'ai pas le droit d'entamer une relation (et qui se pourrait bien être l'homme de ma vie). Manifestement c'est réciproque (pourquoi est-ce que je ne nage pas dans le bonheur ?). Sinon je sauve toujours le monde et j'ai des amis formidables. Une suggestion ?

28 août 2001 : 32 ans

C'est amusant de constater comme les problèmes n'arrivent jamais seuls. Particulièrement dans mon cas. Il y a des années avec et des années sans. Celle-ci est définitivement une année sans. Il n'y a aucun doute là-dessus. Je crois que je viens de passer un des pires anniversaires de ma vie. Seule. Seule parce que je l'avais décidé mais seule quand même. Enfin on s'est quand même fait une soirée avec Janet et Cassie mais le cœur n'y était pas. Vous allez comprendre.

Ce que j'ai fait :

- perdre Orline (un extraterrestre adorable)

- « guérir » un soleil (je ne vois pas comment le dire autrement)

- être coincée dans une tombe (pardon, une ziggourat)

- perdre Narim

- perdre Joe (un terrien pour une foi… ça ne l'a pas aidé)

- être enlevée

- manquer de perdre Cassie et Teal'c (mais pas de la même façon)

- voir ma vie adaptée à la télé

- sauver la Terre (ça devient une habitude)

- démasquer un faux rebelle jaffa

- réparer les gaffes du NID

- perdre mon meilleur ami (sans rien pouvoir y faire)

- me faire rembarrer par le colonel (vous savez l'homme que j'aime malgré moi…)

- sauver Thor

- me jeter dans les bras du premier venu dans un bar (en même temps, je suis plutôt bien tombée, il s'est révélé très gentils et très bon amant)

Ce que je n'ai pas fait :

- réussir à sauver Orline, Narim, Joe et Daniel (surtout Daniel en fait mais les autres aussi)

- réussir à me sortir toute seule des griffes d'Adrian Conrad

- ne pas être affecté par le comportement du colonel

- le gifler (et pourtant dieu sait que ça m'aurait soulagé)

- éviter de se jeter dans les bras du premier venu dans un bar (en même temps je ne regrette rien) juste pour se venger (de qui… ?) ou pour compenser (quoi… ?)

- oublier le colonel (mais c'était bien imité)

Bilan :

Pourquoi ne suis-je pas encore en dépression ? Ah oui, militaire, professionnelle, forte, rationnelle, courageuse… et j'en passe.

28 août 2002 : 33 ans

Je n'ai jamais vraiment apprécier ce chiffre : 33. Déjà 3, j'aimais pas trop mais alors deux 3… Année moins catastrophique que la précédente. Pour preuve on vient de fêter mon anniversaire devant Starwars (Teal'c est fan, je trouve ça chou) et un pack de bière avec donc Teal'c, le colonel et Jonas. Jonas ? Je l'aime bien finalement. Quelque part il me rappelle Daniel. Daniel ? Il me manque toujours horriblement mais ça ira. Ça va toujours. Je n'ai pas trop le choix de toutes façons. Cassie va bien. Janet aussi. Alors autant prendre les choses du bon côté.

Ce que j'ai fait :

- revoir Mackey (il me tape sur les nerfs mais il est assez sympa dans le fond)

- sauver la terre

- avoir un nouveau membre dans l'équipe (Jonas, extraterrestre souriant grand amateur de fruits et de chaînes météo)

- manquer de se noyer dans un vaisseau mère

- retrouver la conscience de Thor

- rencontrer une ancienne (qui avait été congelé)

- obliger le colonel à avoir un symbiote (en ont résulté des évènements pas très agréables)

- jouer les « men in black » dans un petit bled paumé avec Teal'c et Jonas (j'ai bien aimé)

- éviter une guerre nucléaire (en pire) sur la planète de Jonas

- se faire emprisonner volontairement ( ?)

- éviter une guerre jaffas rebelles/tok'ra

- trouver la première reine tok'ra (et dans la foulée un remède qui permettrait aux jaffas de ne plus être dépendant des symbiotes)

- récupérer le Prométhée (je déteste les journalistes)

- trahir un réplicateur humain (je n'en suis pas fière)

- ramener une drôle de machine qui a bien failli rendre fous tous les habitants de la planète (mais ça va, on a maîtrisé la situation)

- s'allier avec un membre du NID (très mignon et manifestement très intéressé) pour sortir le colonel d'une mauvaise passe (il faut toujours qu'il en rajoute)

- s'acharner pendant un mois à essayer de ramener le colonel d'une planète sur laquelle il était bloqué (ça ne vous rappelle rien ?)

- avoir mon ADN transformé (très douloureux)

- être séduite par un dangereux criminel en fuite (pourquoi ça n'arrive qu'à moi ?)

- revoir Daniel

- voir s'élever tout un peuple (la version moins optimiste c'est l'extermination de tout un peuple, c'est vous qui voyez…)

- avoir une liaison avec le professeur de physique de Cassie (mais qu'est-ce que je suis en train de faire ?)

Ce que je n'ai pas fait (…) :

- me remettre de la perte de Daniel

- ne pas m'énerver contre d'autres scientifiques tout ça parce que le colonel a disparu

- ne pas pleurer dans les bras de Teal'c (mais ça m'a fait du bien)

- sortir avec Malcom Barett (en même temps ce n'est pas vraiment mon type)

- m'offrir une semaine de thalassothérapie pour décompresser

- passer plus de temps avec Cassandra (et non avec son professeur de physique)

- sauver Ska'ra et les autres

- oublier le colonel (ouais, et devenir la reine d'Angleterre pendant qu'on y est)

Bilan :

Question : Comment font les femmes qui ne sont pas la plus grande scientifique de la planète (en toute modestie), qui ne sauvent pas le monde ou l'univers une fois par mois (bon, peut- être que j'exagère un tout petit peu mais on n'en est pas loin), qui ne bouleversent pas les lois de la physique,… ?

Réponse : elles vivent. Et le pire c'est qu'elles sont heureuses comme ça.

28 août 2003 : 34 ans

Je crois très honnêtement que je ne suis pas destinée à être heureuse. J'en avais déjà l'impression depuis quelques temps. Maintenant j'en suis sûre. Ce que la vie donne d'un côté elle le reprend de l'autre. Toujours. J'ai passé mon anniversaire à pleurer avec Cassie. Lauren, Rachel et Chris voulaient que je vienne à Washington. Ce n'est pas vraiment le moment. Je n'avais pas vraiment remarqué avant que l'on puisse si facilement passer du bonheur (même relatif) au désespoir le plus complet. Voilà qui est fait. Vous m'excuserez si je ne crie pas de joie…

Ce que j'ai fait :

- retrouver Daniel (un peu amnésique mais c'était quand même merveilleux)

- rencontrer le clone d'O'Neill (enrichissant… mais non, ce n'est pas ironique)

- sauver des jaffas prisonniers

- libérer un peuple du contrôle d'un super ordinateur

- voir mon meilleur ami être posséder par plusieurs personnes

- participer à une course de vaisseaux spatiaux (et manquer de mourir deux ou trois fois mais j'ai beaucoup aimé)

- coopérer avec Fleger pour rattraper ses gaffes (il en devient presque attendrissant)

- rencontrer des amazones (je sens que Teal'c a apprécié cette partie)

- apprendre l'enlèvement de Daniel

- apprendre qu'Anubis disposait de milliers de supers soldats (une bonne nouvelle n'arrive jamais seule…)

- passer des jours seule perdue dans l'espace à bord du Prométhée où j'ai :

- sauvé l'équipage

- sauvé des extraterrestres (pourtant « méchants »)

- discuté en direct avec mon inconscient

- appris pas mal de trucs sur moi-même (et sur mes rapports au colonel, rien de bien réjouissant ni de très constructif)

- imaginé que j'embrassais le colonel (pas mal du tout)

- sauver la planète de Jonas (décidément)

- sortir avec un copain de mon frère (un flic en plus)

- coucher avec lui

- avoir une relation normale avec un homme normal (et au courant (même si c'est accidentellement) pour le projet)

- tomber amoureuse ( ?)

- être pourchassée par un super soldat dans une forêt (pas l'idéal)

- savoir que je ne reverrais peut-être jamais mon père

- perdre ma meilleure amie

- pleurer sa mort

- manquer de perdre le colonel

- coopérer avec le NID

- voir le colonel se sacrifier pour nous (je devrais être habituée depuis le temps)

- manquer de lui révéler mes sentiments (au point où on en est…)

- avoir peur (comme jamais) de le perdre

- sauver la Terre

Ce que je n'ai pas fait :

- suivre mes sentiments (ça n'aurait pas été une bonne idée de toutes façons)

- sauver Janet

- sauver le colonel

- dire à mon père combien je l'aime

- partir loin de tout ça (ce n'est pas mon genre)

Bilan :

Je sors avec un homme, j'en aime un autre (même si je m'obstine à le nier). Logique. Je retrouve mon meilleur ami, je perds ma meilleure amie. Logique. Je suis à bout de nerf mais je reste calme. Logique. Mon monde s'étiole. En fait il serait plus juste de dire qu'il s'effondre mais je n'ai pas voulu pousser dans le mélodramatique…

28 août 2004 : 35 ans

Qui a dit que le pire est toujours derrière nous ? Un abruti sans doute. Le pire est toujours devant. Particulièrement dans ce projet. Particulièrement en ce qui me concerne. Je crois qu'on touche le fond. Non, en fait je sais que j'y suis. Ça ne pourrait pas être pire. Ou alors vraiment très difficilement. Je n'en peux plus. Mon quota de catastrophes, mon seuil de tolérance à la douleur est atteint. C'est fini. Je laisse tomber. C'est trop dur... Quoi d'autre ? Anniversaire sympa, chez Daniel. Quoi d'autre ? Grosse envie de tout plaquer. Reste à en avoir le courage…

Ce que j'ai fait :

- être enlevé et torturée par n°5 (d'un côté je le comprends) puis finalement relâchée

- retrouver mon supérieur

- être promue lieutenant colonel (je ne peux pas dire que ça ne m'ait pas fait plaisir)

- prendre la direction de SG1 (assez valorisant)

- être posséder par l'esprit d'Anubis (mais on est tous passés par là)

- réussir mon évaluation (merci les gars)

- sauver Teal'c

- être demandée en mariage

- en parler au général (quelle imbécile !)

- sauver Daniel

- me fiancer (après tout pourquoi pas)

- sauver le secret de l'existence du projet

- assister à un mariage jaffa (rafraîchissant)

- démasquer une (autre) branche pourrie du NID

- rencontrer mon double réplicateur (elle a de l'ambition cette petite)

- revoir Maybourne (et ses femmes… qu'est-ce qu'il ne faut pas entendre)

- se servir de Kinsey (chacun son tour)

- apprendre que le général partage les pensées d'un coiffeur depuis pas mal d'années

- revoir mon père

- vaincre les réplicateurs

- savoir que mon double est en train de tuer Daniel (ouais, difficile de ne pas culpabiliser dans ces circonstances)

- présenter mon père à Pete (rencontre assez catastrophique)

- me demander très sérieusement ce que je fais avec lui (notre maison… difficile à avaler)

- découvrir que, non, le général n'est pas entré au couvent et que, oui, il a une relation avec une femme (je pourrais affirmer que cette révélation m'a secouée, détruite, brisée en mille morceaux mais ce serait mentir. J'ai été beaucoup plus atteinte que ça)

- apprendre que mon père est agonisant

- être consolée par le général (ce genre de chaud-froid a tendance à me perturber légèrement)

- perdre mon père

- rompre avec Pete (dans la foulée)

- voir Daniel à moitié nu (humm…)

- retourner en Égypte antique et sauver la Terre (non, ça ce n'est pas vraiment moi qui l'ai fait, je devais le faire plus tard… compliqué)

- avoir une relation avec un bel extraterrestre

- aller pêcher (avec les gars)

Ce que je n'ai pas fait :

- réussir à sauver mon père

- tenir compte de ses conseils

- réussir ma relation normale avec un homme normal (et parfait)

- réussir à tout contrôler

- me laisser aller

- être indifférente au fait que le général ait « quelqu'un »

- arriver à lire dans ses pensées (ça, ça serait drôlement utile)

- tout ce que je voulais vraiment faire et qui me tenait vraiment à cœur

- être heureuse

- réaliser mes rêves

Bilan :

Il faut que ça change. Et vite. Je ne tiendrais plus très longtemps. Tant pis si tout les gens auxquels je tiens meurent. Tant pis si je suis torturée. Tant pis si mon travail ne sera jamais reconnu. Tant pis si je suis destinée à ne jamais connaître le grand amour. Tant pis si j'aime un homme qui ne m'aime pas. Tant pis si sauver la Terre ne rapporte que des ennuis. Mais bordel je vais faire ce que JE veux. Pour MOI. Et si pour avoir un semblant de vie, un semblant de stabilité, je dois partir je le ferais. Je ne suis pas une militaire, ni une scientifique, encore moins un super héros.

Je suis une femme avant tout. J'ai 35 ans. L'âge d'avoir une famille, de penser à soi. J'en ai le droit. Mais je n'y arriverais pas ici. Pas près de lui. J'aime mon travail, mes amis… seulement ça ne suffit pas. Comment avoir envie de protéger un peuple qui m'empêche de faire ce dont j'ai envie ? D'être avec la personne que j'ai choisi ? De vivre ? Mon père avait raison. Je peux encore avoir tout ce que je veux mais je ne dois pas laisser les règlements me barrer la route. Plus jamais.

Résolution pour l'an prochain :

Carpe Diem.

29 août 2004, 10 heures 30

Le colonel Samantha Carter s'étira avec délice dans son lit. Les yeux clos elle se laissa aller à la caresse chaude des rayons du soleil qui se faufilaient à travers les stores. Légèrement courbaturée par une consommation de champagne inhabituelle et par quelques danses exotiques, elle consentit finalement à ouvrir les paupières. Elle s'accorda un dernier soupir avant de repousser le drap à ses pieds et de se lever. Son premier réflexe fut de se faire couler un bain. Cassandra devait encore dormir songea t'elle, un sourire aux lèvres. Quelques minutes plus tard elle se laissait glisser dans l'eau parfumée à l'orchidée.

Jouant de la tête pour dénouer ses muscles tendus, elle se laissa aller. Bercée par la voix de Barry White, elle réfléchissait. Carpe Diem. Certes. Mais par quoi commencer ? – Que signifiaient exactement ces deux petits mots ? Où était la limite entre « Carpe Diem » et faire n'importe quoi ? Que pouvait-elle raisonnablement faire ou ne pas faire ? – Peut-être par arrêter de se poser des questions et de raisonner justement… Hummm… Pas bête. Satisfaite, elle ferma les yeux. Il était près de midi quand elle descendit dans la cuisine, précédée par une délicieuse odeur de pancakes.

- (Cassie, devant les fourneaux, se retournant vers elle en souriant) Alors, bien dormi ?

- (Sam, lui souriant à son tour) Pas mal. Et toi ?

- (Cassie) Comme un bébé. (malicieuse) Alors, ça fait quoi d'avoir 35 ans ?

- (Sam, s'adossant au plan de travail) Sincèrement, ça fait réfléchir.

La jeune fille fronça les sourcils.

- (Cassie, se reconcentrant sur sa crêpe) A quoi par exemple ?

- (Sam, les yeux dans le vague) A pleins de choses… (retrouvant le sourire) Ça te dit qu'on aille faire du shopping cet après-midi ?

- (Cassie, enthousiaste) Bien sûr ! On se fait la totale après ? Coiffeur, esthéticienne… ?

- (Sam, amusée) Si tu veux.

Oui. Commencer par là lui plaisait bien. Ça faisait une éternité qu'elle n'avait pas dévalisé les magasins. Et passer du temps avec Cassie était récurrent dans sa liste de choses qu'elle aurait voulu faire. Carpe Diem. C'est ainsi qu'elles passèrent une après-midi entre fous rire et détente. Bras dessus bras dessous. Après les magasins, le cosmopolitain obligatoire au bar, les séances de coiffure et autres, elles finirent la soirée dans un petit restaurant chinois à tenter de discipliner des baguettes récalcitrantes. Lorsqu'elles s'endormirent ce soir là, elles étaient heureuses.

Conscientes que, quoi qu'il se passerait elles seraient toujours là l'une pour l'autre. Elles ne seraient jamais seules. Et cette certitude les aidait bien au-delà de ce qu'elles pouvaient imaginer. Le lendemain Cassandra repartait pour l'université. Elles se quittèrent le sourire aux lèvres, après de longues embrassades avec un « Prend bien soin de toi » simultané qui les fit rire. Sam reprit donc le chemin de la base peu avant 11 heures. Première phase du plan accomplie. Dans l'ascenseur elle se questionna sur l'objet de la prochaine étape de ses « résolutions ».

Elle n'eut pas à se questionner bien longtemps. Il apparut devant elle dès que les portes s'entrouvrirent. Le général O'Neill. Souriant. Terriblement sexy dans cet uniforme. Le regard malicieux. Les mains nonchalamment glissées dans ses poches. Elle eut un sourire espiègle devant ce qu'elle interpréta comme un signe du destin. Bien sûr c'était ridicule de penser ça, elle en avait bien conscience. Mais on se motive comme on peut, non ? Carpe Diem. Elle laissa ses yeux parcourir le corps de son supérieur sans aucune retenue avant de les relever très lentement vers son visage.

- (Jack, déglutissant péniblement) Carter… ?

Oh… il était manifestement troublé. Intéressant… Pas elle. Elle en était la première surprise du reste. Enfin tant mieux. Son sourire s'agrandit, se fit un peu plus sensuel. Elle ne prit pas la peine de lui répondre et lui lança une dernière œillade charmeuse avant de s'éloigner d'un pas souple. D'une démarche volontairement un peu plus « balancée » que celle qu'elle adoptait habituellement. Bien. La deuxième phase était en bonne voie. Il n'était peut-être pas si… indifférent en fin de compte. Peut-être qu'elle n'aurait pas besoin de partir pour vivre mais au contraire de rester. De rester et de faire en sorte que les choses changent.

A priori ça n'avait rien de bien compliqué. Si il existait la moindre chance pour qu'il ressente encore… quelque chose… pour elle… elle serait bientôt fixée. Et si c'était bien le cas il serait facile de le faire céder lui susurra une petite voix intérieure alors qu'un léger sourire étirait ses lèvres. Oh, elle n'avait rien tenté jusqu'à présent mais d'ordinaire elle n'était pas trop mauvaise à ce jeu là. Plutôt douée même. En toute modestie bien sûr. Rien que dans la base elle n'avait pas grand-chose à faire pour en attirer 2 ou 3, au bas mot. Seulement pour elle il n'y en avait qu'un et elle comptait bien s'y consacrer corps et âme.

Hummm… oui, ça, ça lui plaisait. Corps et âme. Corps surtout. Après tout c'est cela que sous-entendait Carpe Diem, non ? En tous cas, elle, c'est comme ça qu'elle le voyait. Bien. Quoi faire alors ? Rien de spécial. Rien de trop spécial tout du moins. Il fallait qu'il comprenne mais quand même… Ils étaient dans une base militaire. Ils étaient militaires. Il restait son supérieur. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle trouve une solution acceptable. Mais pour le moment il n'était pas question de ça. Elle voulait juste… être avec lui. Si toutefois il était d'accord. Le reste lui importait peu pour l'instant.

Elle y réfléchit jusqu'au de briefing – soit une quinzaine de minutes. Seule dans son laboratoire, la porte fermée. C'était un peu en contradiction avec le Carpe Diem de s'exiler ainsi mais il le fallait. A l'heure dite elle se mit en route. Elle s'accorda toutefois le luxe d'arriver avec quelques minutes de retard. Histoire de se faire un peu remarquer. De lui essentiellement. Elle s'arma de son plus beau sourire, de son regard le plus charmeur et entra en scène. Ça ne manqua pas. Le regard du général se posa sur elle dès son entrée et ne songea même pas à s'en détacher. Ou ne le put pas.

Elle salua Daniel et Teal'c qui lui répondirent avec chaleur puis s'assit à la droite du général avant de lui adresser un sourire radieux. Il en perdit l'usage de la parole et, sous son regard insistant il détourna finalement les yeux en se raclant la gorge. Ainsi le grand général O'Neill se laissait déstabiliser d'un simple regard. Ça promettait d'être… constructif. Et amusant. Elle n'y avait jamais prêté attention avant. Peut-être étant elle-même trop déstabilisé par son propre comportement. C'était encourageant.

- (Sam, d'une voix aux accents sensuels, souriant) Désolé pour le retard mon général.

- (Jack, se forçant à regarder ses dossiers) Humm… Ce n'est rien. Nous pouvons commencer maintenant. (se tournant vers l'archéologue) Daniel ?

Le docteur Jackson s'embarqua dans une longue et laborieuse explication à propos du peuple qu'ils avaient rencontré la semaine passée et sur la planète duquel ils devaient retourner l'après-midi même afin de finir de mettre au point une alliance. Sam ne l'écouta que les premières secondes puis son esprit décrocha. Après tout elle connaissait par cœur ce dont il parlait alors… Elle pouvait se concentrer sur autre chose. Ou plutôt sur quelqu'un d'autre. Elle passa ainsi le reste du briefing, plongée dans la contemplation du profil de son supérieur. Ses traits virils et bien dessinés. Ses lèvres fines et sensuelles. Ses grandes mains…

Oh elle y mettait une certaine discrétion quand même. Mais elle voulait qu'il s'en rende compte. Et la soudaine crispation de son visage indiquait que s'était bien le cas. Elle délaissa un instant l'étude de son supérieur pour reporter son attention sur Daniel. Dans la seconde suivante elle sentit son regard sur elle. Le regard de Jack. Chaud, intense. Pas inquisiteur. Sans doute perplexe. Elle laissa son imagination s'égarer quelques minutes. Dieu qu'elle aimait cette sensation, ce léger picotement sur sa nuque... Dans ses yeux elle s'était toujours sentie plus femme, plus belle, plus désirable.

Elle se retourna vers lui et croisa son regard. Ça ne dura qu'une seconde. A peine. Pourtant elle en fut troublée. Profondément. Mais sûrement pas autant que lui. Elle l'avait rarement vu aussi expressif. Il se cacha rapidement derrière un masque neutre et détaché – comme elle fit aussi – mais pas assez rapidement pour qu'elle ne le remarque pas. Elle sourit intérieurement. Elle passa le reste du briefing, perdue dans ses pensées. C'est la voix du général qui la tira de sa rêverie.

- (Jack) Bien, vous partirez à 14h00 pour 24 heures de mission. (avec une légère grimace) Je vous rappelle que nous sommes tous invités à la maison blanche la semaine prochaine.

Mince ! La soirée. Elle l'avait presque oubliée… Pffff… Les ronds de jambes et les politiciens ce n'était pas vraiment son truc. … D'un autre côté… Soirée robe de soirée. Et il y aurait sans doute des danses. Ils seraient loin de la base. Sous le nez du président certes mais cela ne la perturbait pas plus que ça. Une soirée, hein ? Un sourire carnassier apparu sur ses lèvres. L'archéologue fronça les sourcils tandis qu'il rassemblait ses dossiers.

- (Daniel) Sam, tu vas bien ?

- (Sam, secouant la tête et se levant à son tour en souriant) Oui. Je vais bien. Très bien même.

Elle s'autorisa un petit coup d'œil espiègle vers le général. Il la regardait. Elle sourit encore davantage, amusée de le voir baisser la tête et passer une main dans ses cheveux avant de se gratter la nuque, passablement nerveux. Elle aussi avait très envie de passer sa propre main dans ses cheveux poivre et sel. De la glisser sur sa nuque bronzée, de l'attirer à elle et… Elle ferma les yeux une seconde, histoire de se remettre les idées en place. Ce n'était pas le moment de se laisser aller. Il fallait qu'elle garde un minimum de lucidité pour mener à bien son… plan de bataille. Le terme lui plaisait assez.

Elle quitta finalement la salle avec Daniel. Elle déjeuna avec ses deux coéquipiers. Ils se remémorèrent la soirée en riant et Sam entreprit de raconter tout ce qu'elle avait fait la veille avec Cassie. Ils se changèrent ensuite en discutant de tout et de rien. Daniel et Teal'c étaient heureux de voir la jeune femme si… bien dans sa peau, enjouée après tout ce qu'elle avait vécue. A 14 heures pile ils étaient dans la salle d'embarquement, devant la passerelle, attendant que le vortex se forme.

- (Sam, scrutant la salle des commandes) C'est bizarre, le général n'est pas…

Les mots moururent dans sa bouche quand elle se retourna sur un signe de Daniel. Le général était là. Dans l'embrasure de la porte. En tenue de combat, sa casquette à la main, la mitraillette en bandoulière. Il s'approcha d'eux en souriant.

- (Sam) … là. (fronçant les sourcils) Mon général ? Qu'est-ce… ?

- (Jack, malicieux) Vous étiez là au briefing Carter ?

Elle sourit en baissant les yeux. Autant pour elle. Elle avait passé le briefing à le « mater » plus ou moins discrètement. Elle se doutait bien qu'il ne se laisserait pas faire sans lutter… ou sans répliquer. Et la deuxième option lui semblait nettement plus… alléchante. Humm… il fallait qu'elle reprenne la main. Elle redressa la tête. Fixant son regard dans le sien, elle lui adressa un magnifique sourire avant de répliquer.

- (Sam) Oui, pourquoi ?

- (Daniel, répondant à sa place) Tu ne te rappelles pas ? Jinato voulait voir le général avant de signer le traité. (malicieux) A moins que tu n'aies été trop accaparée par Zan ?

- (Sam, le fusillant du regard) Daniel !

- (Jack, intéressé et légèrement jaloux) Zan ?

- (Daniel, sans tenir compte de l'intervention de son amie, taquin) Le beau Zan… Oh, je suis sûr que vous allez l'adorer… Il est très… comment dire ? « Ouvert ».

- (Jack, haussant un sourcil) Ouvert ?

Sam se mordit la lèvre. Partagée entre l'envie d'étrangler Daniel et celle de disparaître sous Terre. Non, c'était une très mauvaise idée… Il ne fallait pas qu'il vienne. Elle aimait l'avoir à ses côtés et une mission off-world serait l'idéal pour commencer l'opération Carpe Diem… Mais pas cette mission. Pas cette planète. C'était une très mauvaise idée. Une très très mauvaise idée. Zan. Bien sûr qu'elle s'en rappelait. Comment l'oublier ? Ils avaient passés une nuit assez… inoubliable, ensemble, la dernière fois. Ok, elle n'en était pas très fière. Pas fière du tout. Même si elle ne regrettait pas.

En fait, si, elle regrettait. Elle regrettait parce qu'elle n'aimait pas vraiment cet homme. Parce qu'elle s'était servie de lui. Et parce qu'à cause de son inconséquence elle allait sans doute perdre l'homme qu'elle aimait. Tout ça parce qu'elle s'était laissée aller. Rien qu'une fois. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes mais elle avait perdu son père peu de temps auparavant. Elle avait rompu avec Pete. Elle avait surpris le général avec Kerry… Alors elle avait craqué. Zan avait été là. Il était beau. Compréhensif. Disponible. Intelligent. Exotique. Présent. Oh, elle ne se cherchait pas d'excuse mais elle en avait…

Quoiqu'il en soit, cette nuit – unique – lui avait fait du bien. Sur le coup. Elle n'en avait pas honte. Elle ne s'en sentait pas coupable. Il n'y avait aucune raison pour cela. Elle n'avait de compte à rendre à personne. En théorie... Et puis ça devait rester sans conséquences. Mais maintenant tout allait se compliquer. Comment le général allait-il prendre ça ? Oui, bon elle ne lui dirait rien mais elle ne se faisait pas d'illusion, il finirait bien par l'apprendre. Avec sa chance légendaire, ça ne tarderait pas. Ça risquait de compromettre légèrement ses projets. Ouais, Carpe Diem commençait mal.

- (Daniel, remarquant la gêne de la jeune femme) Heu… oui. Si on y allait maintenant ?

Le général, un peu perplexe l'interrogea du regard. Mais l'archéologue garda farouchement la tête tournée vers le Stargate. Teal'c était impassible mais couvait d'un œil amical le colonel Carter. La jeune femme ne détachait pas les siens du sol. Elle n'avait plus rien de la jeune femme sur d'elle qui avait déclanché en lui des vagues de chaleur telles qu'il avait bien crut ne pas pouvoir se retenir de fondre sur elle, de capturer ses lèvres si tentantes, de sentir son corps frissonnant contre le sien, sa peau douce sous ses mains…

En fait, ce n'était pas tout à fait exact. Elle déclanchait toujours ce genre d'émotions en lui. Mais ce matin, il l'avait sentie… différente. Plus… adorable ? Non. Enfin si, mais ce n'était pas le mot auquel il pensait. Donc elle avait été différente. Presque « séductrice ». Pourtant depuis quelques temps il la sentait plus lointaine. Plus renfermée. Par rapport à lui surtout. Il la comprenait dans un sens. Ces derniers temps avaient été particulièrement durs pour elle. Il avait tenté de l'aider mais ce n'était pas évident. Il ne voulait pas profiter d'elle. Pas à ce moment. Elle était trop vulnérable.

Et puis depuis qu'elle avait rencontré Kerry… Il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. Mais elle ne le pouvait pas non plus. Ils le savaient tous les deux. Il lui avait fait comprendre que c'était fini entre eux – lui et Kerry – elle avait saisi. Du moins il l'espérait. C'est en pensant à tout ça qu'il traversa le vortex pour « atterrir » sur une planète aux allures de paradis tropical. Il enfila machinalement ses lunettes de soleil avant de jeter un coup d'œil à ses coéquipiers. Daniel était en pleine conversation avec ce qui semblait être le chef du peuple. Teal'c échangeait quelques mots avec une autochtones.

Carter était dans les bras d'un… dans les bras ? Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, la lame acérée de la jalousie le piqua. Il ne put retenir un soupir de soulagement quand il la vit repousser l'intrus avec gentillesse mais fermeté. Il s'approcha d'eux, l'air détaché. Détaché, ouais… ça aurait marché avec pas mal de gens. Mais pas avec Carter. Elle le connaissait trop pour ça. Absorbé par sa tentative de paraître blasé il ne nota pas le regard suppliant que Sam leva sur son compagnon et le signe d'acquiescement qu'il lui adressa en retour.

- (Jack, à l'homme) Vous êtes Zan je suppose ?

- (Zan, s'inclinant) En effet général O'Neill. Nous sommes très honorés de votre présence parmi nous.

Le général lança un regard perplexe vers Sam qui se contenta de sourire en haussant les épaules. Elle l'entraîna ensuite un peu plus loin, vers Daniel et son interlocuteur. Pour se faire elle avait saisi son supérieur par le poignet, y enroulant ses doigts fins. Geste bien inutile mais au combien agréable pour les deux militaires. Jack la suivit docilement, Zan étant déjà quasiment effacé de sa mémoire par la douce pression de sa peau contre la sienne. Arrivé à destination, elle ne le lâcha pas immédiatement. Quand elle le fit elle prit bien soin de frôler ses doigts, déclanchant chez son supérieur un long frisson.

Ce qui ne manqua pas de la faire sourire. Durant tout le temps qu'ils passèrent à discuter avec Jinato, le dos de leurs mains s'effleuraient. Aucun des deux ne songea un seul instant à retirer la sienne. Ils ne s'accordèrent pas un seul regard. Pourtant leurs esprits étaient entièrement tournés l'un vers l'autre. Sam réfléchissait à ce qu'elle pourrait bien faire pour lui faire comprendre où elle voulait en venir. Le général, lui, s'interrogeait justement sur les raisons de ce… rapprochement et sur son but. Non pas que cela ne lui plaisait pas mais disons que ce n'était pas vraiment dans ses habitudes, à elle.

En même temps, si elle voulait jouer à ça… Il était partant. Oh oui, il était vraiment partant. D'autant plus que si elle continuait ainsi, le seul moyen pour lui de ne pas perdre pied était de répliquer. Il détestait perdre le contrôle sans doute au moins autant qu'elle. Quoique perdre face à elle avait toujours un petit goût de victoire. Il ne remarqua même pas que la conversation avait pris fin et c'est Daniel qui le lui fit constater d'un léger coup de coude dans les côtes. O'Neill lui lança un regard noir avant d'aviser que Sam n'était plus à ses côtés. Il écarta l'archéologue d'un geste agacé sans tenir compte de ses protestations.

Il entreprit de rejoindre la jeune femme à longues enjambées. Puis, en penchant la tête sur le côté et en posant son regard sur sa chute de rein il ralentit sensiblement l'allure. Comment pouvait-elle être aussi belle et aussi féminine dans un treillis ? Il laissa son esprit vagabonder un instant, porté par son imagination. Finalement il secoua la tête comme pour en chasser les pensées peu catholiques qui l'occupaient. Il accéléra de nouveau, confus et honteux de porter ce genre de regard sur elle. Même si elle semblait avoir décider de faire « évoluer » leur relation.

Quand il arriva à sa hauteur elle le gratifia d'un sourire angélique et, déstabilisé, il manqua de trébucher sur une racine. Il ne s'offusqua même pas de la voir étouffer un rire à cette occasion. Elle était si jolie quand elle riait… Et ça faisait tellement longtemps qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu rire. Avec lui tout du moins. Son cœur se gonfla de tendresse à la vue de la lueur malicieuse qui dansait dans ses yeux. Et de ses deux adorables fossettes qui se creusaient lorsqu'elle souriait. Il aurait été bien incapable de dire ce qui avait été décidé pour le traité. De toutes façons Daniel avait l'air de très bien s'en débrouiller.

Tout ce qu'il retint du reste de l'après-midi fut les constants frôlements dont Sam le gratifia. Et ses regards en coin auxquels il ne manqua pas de répondre. Au dîner il faillit s'étouffer lorsqu'il sentit une jambe contre la sienne. Pas une jambe. Sa jambe. Il ne pouvait pas vraiment dire qu'elle lui faisait à proprement parler du pied. Mais son mollet touchait le sien. De ça il était sûr. En tous cas son corps, lui, en était sûr. Et bien sûr. Il n'osait pas encore vraiment répondre… à ses « avances ». Il se contentait de subir sans broncher. Ce n'était guère dans ses habitudes, mais quoi ?

Si ça faisait plaisir à Carter, ça lui faisait plaisir. … Il ne savait pas si il appréhendait la fin du dîner ou la souhaitait. Elle arriva pourtant. L'esprit embrumé il suivit docilement ses trois amis – surtout Sam en fait – jusqu'à leurs quartiers. Jinato les laissa sur le seuil après maintes courbettes et salutations. Daniel passa la porte en premier, suivi de Teal'c. Jack s'effaça pour laisser passer la jeune femme mais elle lui fit signe de passer en premier. Ils se jaugèrent du regard en souriant puis finirent par se décider. Tous les deux. Ensemble. Ce qui d'emblée posa un problème.

La porte n'étant pas extensible et leurs corps difficilement compactables, ils se retrouvèrent – pour leur plus grand plaisir – pressés l'un contre l'autre. La respiration courte, yeux dans les yeux. Ils ne bougeaient plus. Jack, encouragée par le sourire espiègle de Sam, leva une main vers son visage. Faisant totalement abstraction de la présence des deux autres, il lui replaça une mèche blonde derrière l'oreille. Il laissa son pouce s'attarder sur sa joue et rapprocha imperceptiblement son visage du sien. Il venait de prendre sa décision. Il ne voulait pas jouer. Il ne voulait plus jouer.

Il l'avait fait pendant 8 ans. Il l'avait fait pendant bien trop longtemps. Jouer avec leurs sentiments, avec leurs vies… Si elle était prête maintenant alors il l'était. Peu importait les conséquences. Il n'y avait rien au monde qu'il désirait plus qu'être avec elle. Enfin. D'être à elle. Qu'elle soit à lui. Pouvoir la toucher, la sentir, l'aimer. Leurs nez se frôlaient déjà lorsqu'elle se dégagea doucement avec un sourire tendre. Il eut un regard interrogateur, un peu peiné aussi, blessé peut-être. Elle lui désigna Daniel et Teal'c qui faisaient mine de rien, de larges sourires aux lèvres.

Il abdiqua en souriant à son tour. Ils s'assirent tous les quatre dans ce qu'ils auraient pu qualifier de salon. La discussion porta en grande majorité sur les évènements de la journée. Encore une fois Jack n'y participa pas. Préférant se consacrer exclusivement à l'observation minutieuse de la jeune femme à ses côtés. S'émerveillant à chaque nouveau sourire, à chaque nouvelle expression, à chaque nouveau mouvement de tête faisant danser ses boucles dorées sur sa nuque. Elle était assise près de lui. Contre lui presque. Leurs cuisses se touchaient. Il examina ensuite longuement la main fine et blanche posée sur son genou.

Il aimait cette image. Si nouvelle pour lui. Si délicieusement nouvelle. C'était comme une promesse. Une promesse de ce qui pourrait être sa vie. Leur vie. De ce que serrait leur vie. C'était tellement irréel aussi. Sa main. Sur son genou. Dans une attitude possessive qui lui plaisait au plus haut point. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi ni comment ils en étaient arrivés là. Mais il n'échangerait cette situation pour rien au monde. Non, pour rien. Il posa sa main sur la sienne, enlaçant ses doigts aux siens, souriant comme un enfant. C'était comme si on lui avait fait le plus beau des cadeaux et que ce n'était même pas Noël.

Un moment il songea à se pincer pour se prouver qu'il ne rêvait pas. Mais non. Une pression sur sa main le rassura. Il sentit son cœur bondir. Des milliers de questions lui brûlaient les lèvres : pourquoi ? Pourquoi maintenant ? Pourquoi lui ? L'avenir ne l'effrayait pas. Pas si il était avec elle. Il trouverait une solution pour eux. Il en avait déjà trouvé une en fait. Il attendait juste… c'est elle qu'il attendait. Et elle était venue. Pas au sens propre bien sûr mais il se comprenait. C'était déjà ça. Et elle le comprenait aussi, il en était sûr. Au bout d'un moment – il n'aurait su dire combien de temps s'était écoulé – la conversation se tarit.

La main de la jeune femme se détacha de la sienne, lui procurant une sensation de vide qui lui sembla intenable. Il se leva suivant leur exemple et leur emboîta le pas dans la chambre. Une grande et belle chambre. Décorée avec soin. Unique. Avec quatre lits de bonne taille. Le général se demanda un instant si la frustration pouvait se lire sur son visage. Certainement vu le sourire amusé qu'affichait Daniel. Il aurait tellement voulu être seul avec Sam. Pas pour… enfin, pas spécialement pour ça. Il aurait juste voulu pouvoir lui parler, la prendre dans ses bras. Juste ça.

Sam se tourna vers lui. Elle sourit intérieurement. Encore. Elle avait bien vu qu'il n'avait rien suivi de leur discussion. Attendrie par son regard débordant d'admiration elle avait osé glisser une main sur son genou, ne tenant pas compte du sourire goguenard de Daniel et celui attentif de Teal'c. Elle avait senti la main du général sur la sienne. Elle avait laissé leurs doigts se mêler. Une chaleur intense s'était emparée de son être. C'était tellement facile. Elle avait pris sa décision l'avant-veille et maintenant elle était là. Près de lui. Contre lui. Et il avait déjà failli l'embrasser.

Ok, elle s'était défilée… mais ce n'était ni par peur, ni par doute, ni par manque d'envie. Il lui avait juste semblé que le moment n'était pas opportun. Ils avaient attendu si longtemps déjà. Ils pouvaient bien attendre encore un peu. Bon, pas trop longtemps parce que, elle, elle ne le pourrait pas. Mais ils devaient parler avant. Un minimum. Enfin… parler… Après plus d'une heure et demie de discussion elle jugea – elle et ses hormones – qu'il était temps d'y mettre un terme. Elle le fit donc comprendre à ses deux interlocuteurs et du, à regrets se séparer de la main du général.

Une fois dans la chambre elle ne traîna pas. Se faisant violence pour ne pas sauter sur Jack, elle se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas éclater de rire devant son air passablement frustré. Ils finirent par se coucher. Les « Bonne nuit » enthousiasmes et quelque peu ironiques de Daniel ne reçurent que peu de réponse, notamment un grognement rébarbatif de la part d'O'Neill. Une demi-heure plus tard l'archéologue rejoignait les bras de morphée. Bien, ce n'était pas trop tôt. Teal'c ne dormait pas, lui, elle le savait, mais il ne ferait pas commentaire, donc… Carpe Diem.

Elle se leva prestement en repoussant les couvertures de satin qui la recouvrait. Elle traversa la pièce dans l'obscurité toute relative que procurait la lumière froide des trois lunes qui resplendissaient dans le ciel nocturne de Taloma. Passant par le « salon », elle quitta la sorte de bungalow qui constituait leur quartier. Elle ne fit que quelques pas dans l'herbe humide avant de sentir une présence derrière elle. Deux bras puissant l'entourèrent alors qu'une odeur familière venait enivrer ses sens. Il avait réagi au quart de tour songea t'elle un brin amusé par sa rapidité qui traduisait une certaine impatience.

Maintenant ils pouvaient parler… ou pas décida t'elle en retenant un gémissement incontrôlé alors qu'il déposait d'ardent baisers dans son cou et sa nuque. Laissant ses lèvres chaudes s'attarder au niveau de son oreille tandis qu'il en mordillait très consciencieusement le lobe. Elle ferma les yeux, renonçant à toute idée de discussion… pas au sens propre du moins. Elle se retourna, toujours dans ses bras et se sentit craquer sous son regard sombre et dévorant où brûlait la flamme du désir. Parfait reflet du sien. Il fondit littéralement sur sa bouche, capturant avec fougue ses lèvres dans un baiser passionné, glissant ses mains sur ses hanches pour l'attirer à lui, coulant son corps contre le sien.

Elle répondit au baiser en entrouvrant sa bouche, laissant passer sa langue à la rencontre de la sienne, entamant avec celle-ci un duel sensuel et envoûtant. Elle ferma les yeux, se laissant porter par la vague de sensations déroutantes mais si agréables qui s'emparait d'elle. Elle se sentit partir, prise dans l'intensité de l'étreinte. Elle avait envie de lui comme jamais elle n'avait désiré un homme. Et sentir contre son bassin le désir – au combien conséquent – de l'homme en question n'arrangeait pas vraiment les choses. Elle sentit une main effrontée se glisser sous son tee-shirt.

Elle noua les siennes autour de la nuque de son amant. Elle voulait plus. Maintenant. Accentuant encore la pression de ses lèvres sur les siennes, elle l'obligea à reculer jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe doucement à Terre l'entraînant avec lui. Ils se séparèrent un instant, essoufflés, le sourire aux lèvres, les yeux brillants.

- (Jack, malicieux, dans un souffle) Hummm… je ne vous savais pas aussi entreprenante, Carter…

- (Sam, sur le même ton) Tais-toi et embrasse moi !

- (Jack, avec un sourire charmeur) A vos ordres colonel.

Il reprit fiévreusement ses lèvres avant de la faire basculer sous lui. Leurs vêtements ne furent bientôt plus qu'un souvenir. Et c'est sous les étoiles qu'ils s'unirent pour la première fois. Ils se mêlèrent, lentement, doucement, intensément puis plus passionnément avec frénésie. Ils ne se lassaient pas se s'embrasser, de se caresser, de sentir leurs corps brûlant glisser et frémir l'un contre l'autre, de fondre l'un en l'autre. Ce n'est qu'au petit matin qu'ils finirent par s'effondrer l'herbe, vidés, épuisés mais parallèlement comblés, heureux, dans un état de béatitude totale, plus vivants que jamais.

Vivants comme on peut l'être après l'amour et encore davantage lorsqu'il s'agit de la personne que l'on aime au-delà de tout. Ils prirent quelques minutes pour retrouver leur souffle et un rythme cardiaque plus posé. En silence. Jack attira ensuite la jeune femme contre lui. Elle se lova contre lui en fermant les yeux, priant pour ne pas se réveiller. Elle sentit ses mains caresser sa taille et ses lèvres se poser sur son visage pour en embrasser chaque millimètre de peau. Il nicha ensuite son nez dans ses cheveux, respirant leur odeur avec délectation.

- (Jack, faussement sérieux) Heureusement que les nuits ne sont pas trop fraîches par ici…

Elle pouffa dans son cou.

- (Jack, continuant, content de l'avoir fait rire) … mais il faudrait penser à rentrer.

- (Sam, souriante, se redressant légèrement) Tu as raison.

- (Jack, l'embrassant tendrement sur le nez) J'ai toujours raison.

Elle haussa les sourcils, visiblement peu convaincue. Il prit un air offensé puis sourit à son tour. Comment résister à un tel visage ? Il caressa sa joue, la fixant longuement dans les yeux, faisant passer dans les siens tout ce qu'il pouvait ressentir pour elle.

- (Jack) J'ai raison quand je dis que tu es merveilleuse…

- (Sam, malicieuse) Mais tu n'as jamais dit ça.

- (Jack, soudain très sérieux) Alors je te le dis maintenant. Tu es merveilleuse. Tu es la femme, la personne la plus merveilleuse que je connaisse.

Elle ne dit rien, se contentant de glisser, elle aussi, une paume sur sa joue rugueuse et de l'embrasser doucement. Lui aussi était merveilleux. Et ils étaient bien plus merveilleux ensemble. Et ils venaient de passer la plus merveilleuse des nuits. Comme quoi, « Carpe Diem », il n'était pas si idiot cet Horace… Dix minutes plus tard, ils s'assoupissaient enfin, enlacés – et habillés – dans le lit de Jack. Lorsque Sam se réveilla plus tard dans la matinée, elle mit quelques secondes à se situer géographiquement. Une fois que cela fut fait – et qu'elle eut réalisé qu'elle se trouvait dans les bras de son supérieur – elle songea à paniquer.

Mais elle rencontra le regard chaud de Jack, posé sur elle depuis vraisemblablement un bon moment. Elle répondit à son sourire avant de constater qu'ils étaient seuls dans la chambre. Son sourire s'élargit et elle sentit la main du général remonter le long de sa colonne vertébrale sous son haut remis à la va vite. Un délicieux frisson la parcourut toute entière quand elle se remémora leur nuit pour le moins… agitée.

- (Jack, chuchotant) J'ai réussi à les mettre dehors.

- (Sam, amusée) Vraiment ?

- (Jack) Disons que Teal'c a été très coopératif… Daniel un peu moins.

Elle imaginait parfaitement la scène. Daniel protestant, Teal'c le poussant dehors… Elle aurait bien aimé voir ça. En même temps c'était le plus beau de tous ses réveils. Pourquoi vouloir agrémenter ça des commentaires facétieux d'un archéologue ?

- (Jack, reprenant) Maintenant qu'on est seul…

Ah oui, ça c'était intéressant. Elle n'avait pas encore réalisé. Ils étaient seuls. Tous les deux. Dans cette chambre. Dans ce lit. Et cet état des choses lui donnait quelques idées peu avouables… Elle se glissa sur lui, le sentant retenir sa respiration, et se pencha doucement vers son visage avant de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. … Sur une échelle de 1 à 10, elle donnait au moins 15 à ce baiser. Et vraisemblablement elle n'était pas la seule à penser ça se dit-elle en se sentant basculer sous un corps chaud et musclé.

- (Jack, entre deux baisers fiévreux, souriant) Tu ne m'auras pas comme ça.

- (Sam, idem) Ah non ?

- (Jack) Non…

Elle enroula ses jambes autour de ses reins. Se cambrant davantage vers lui. Approfondissant leur étreinte avant d'entreprendre de remonter son tee-shirt de son amant pour pouvoir laisser ses mains parcourir sa peau douce.

- (Jack) … ou peut-être que si.

Après ce nouveau corps à corps matinal, Sam se retrouva à nouveau dans ses bras, dos à lui, caressant ses grandes mains nouées sur sa propre taille.

- (Sam) Il faut qu'on parle.

- (Jack, le nez dans son cou) Hummm…

- ….

- (Jack, déposant un baiser dans sa nuque) Tu sais, je crois qu'il n'y a pas grand-chose à dire. On savait que ça finirait comme ça… enfin je suppose qu'on l'espérait en tous cas.

- (Sam) Donc… ? C'est la suite logique de l'histoire ?

- (Jack, souriant) On peut dire ça comme ça.

- (Sam, idem) Mais tu ne veux pas savoir pourquoi… ?

- (Jack) Non.

- (Sam) Mais…

- (Jack) Tu es là, c'est tout ce qui compte. (malicieux) Et que ce soit parce que ta boulangère n'avait plus de petits pains au sésame ce matin ou parce que tu as eu une illumination divine, n'y change strictement rien.

Son sens logique, l'étonnerait toujours…

- (Sam, amusée) Et maintenant quoi ?

- (Jack resserrant ses bras autour d'elle) Maintenant on va être heureux.

- (Sam, se retournant vers lui, malicieuse) Ça me plaît assez comme programme.

- (Jack, contre ses lèvres) Tant mieux, j'avais pas de plan B…

Finalement ils se levèrent, passèrent sous la douche – ensemble, Jack ayant décrété que ça irait plus vite – et rejoignirent les autres. Teal'c et Jinato les saluèrent de regards entendus et complices mais Daniel ne put retenir une ou deux remarques qui lui brûlait les lèvres. Le traité fut signé et ils purent rentrer à la base au bout des 24 heures prévues. Jack dut passer quelques coups de fils mais dans l'ensemble tout se déroula à comme il le souhaitait.

Quelques jours plus tard, Jack était dans son salon, devant un épisode – inédit – des Simpson, observant du coin de l'œil les mouvements de la jeune femme au téléphone qui faisaient les 100 pas un peu plus loin. Elle souriait en discutant avec Cassie à propos de trucs qu'il ne comprenait même pas. Il cru saisir les mots « Carpe Diem » mais sortis de leur contexte… Tout ce qui comptait pour lui était qu'elle souriait, qu'elle était heureuse. Et qu'elle était chez lui comme elle aurait été chez elle. Il l'intercepta alors qu'elle reposait le combiné sur la table basse.

Le prenant délicatement par la taille, il l'attira à lui et l'obligea à le rejoindre sur le canapé. Elle ne protesta pas et se retrouva bientôt à califourchon son lui, le regard espiègle. Il la contempla un moment sans cacher son admiration face à sa gracieuse silhouette dont les courbes étaient plus révélées que cachées par une adorable petite nuisette. Il posa ses mains sur les hanches de la jeune femme et l'invita à se pencher vers lui.

- (Jack, la voix rauque) C'est un vrai pousse-au-crime que vous portez là, colonel Carter…

- (Sam, innocemment) Vous trouvez, général ?

- (Jack) Oh, oui… (contre ses lèvres, taquin) Tu veux me rendre fou ?

- (Sam, malicieuse) N'est-ce pas déjà fait ?

Il ne nia pas et, passant une main derrière sa nuque, s'empara voluptueusement de sa bouche. Elle répondit tout d'abord au baiser avec autant d'application puis le repoussa légèrement. Il fronça les sourcils et, amusée, elle lui désigna la télé, toujours allumée. Sur l'écran Bart Simpson se démenait pour raison qui échappait totalement à la jeune femme et qu'elle n'avait guère envie de connaître.

- (Jack) Quoi ?

- (Sam, avec un sourire en coin) Je croyais que les Simpson s'était sacré…

Les Simpson ? Il jeta un coup d'œil rapide sur le poste. A quoi bon les Simpson quand on a la femme la plus merveilleuse du monde dans ses bras ? Sans un mot de plus, il se saisit de la télécommande. L'instant d'après l'écran était noir. Sam sourit. Il la surprendrait toujours… Mais bientôt ses lèvres furent capturées par une bouche affamée. Le reste de ses pensées se perdit dans les limbes du plaisir. Un peu plus tard ils avaient rejoint le lit et paraissaient, mains et jambes entremêlées.

- (Jack, mi-sérieux, mi-plaisantant, caressant ses doigts de son pouce) Tu te rends compte que j'ai renoncé aux Simpson pour toi ?

- (Sam, posant sa tête contre son torse, amusé) Oui.

- (Jack, au bout de quelques secondes) Est-ce que tu veux m'épouser ?

- (Sam, se redressant brusquement) Quoi ?

Où là… son sonotone avait sérieusement besoin d'être changé. Ah, non, pardon. Elle ne portait pas de sonotone. Mmmm… Il serait peut-être temps d'y songer. Ou alors c'était un mirage auditif. Voilà, c'était sûrement ça. Ça ne pouvait être que ça. Elle était à moitié endormie.

- (Jack, se redressant à son tour, répétant) Est-ce que tu veux devenir ma femme ?

Deux fois ? Ça commençait à faire beaucoup. Peut-être qu'elle avait bien entendu en fin de compte. Mais si elle avait bien entendu ce qu'elle croyait avoir entendu… Non, il ne pouvait pas avoir dit ça.

- (Sam, remontant le draps contre elle, doucement) Jack…

- (Jack, glissant une main sur sa joue, malicieux) Hey, ne va pas croire que c'est juste une réflexion post-coïtale.

Elle sourit en savourant la caresse de sa paume. Il était impossible… mais pourtant tellement adorable.

- (Jack, d'un air grave) Je suis sérieux.

- (Sam) Jack, ça ne fait que trois jours…

- (Jack) C'est une décision mûrement réfléchie.

- (Sam, haussant un sourcil, souriant) Pendant trois jours ?

- (Jack, posant son front contre le sien) Pendant huit ans.

Evidemment, vu comme ça…

- (Jack) Alors ?

Elle ne l'avait jamais vu aussi peu sûr de lui depuis… Non, en fait elle ne l'avait jamais vu aussi peu sûr de lui. Bon, quelle était la question, déjà ? Si elle voulait devenir sa femme ? Franchement, avait-elle vraiment besoin de réfléchir pour y répondre ?

- (Sam, se jetant à son cou) Bien sûr !

- (Jack, plaisantant) … que non ?

- (Sam, riant) Que oui, imbécile !

- (Jack, la renversant sur le lit, souriant) Attention, colonel, c'est votre supérieur que vous traitez d'imbécile.

- (Sam, contre ses lèvres, charmeuse) Et j'en assume l'entière responsabilité…

Jack, en uniforme, Daniel et Teal'c, en costume, avaient pris position près du buffet. Après avoir passé l'après-midi à discuter avec le président et le général Hammond, ils s'étaient rendus – avec plus au moins d'enthousiasme – à cette soirée qui réunissaient tout le gratin des officiers de l'Air Force. Le général Hammond les rejoignit, une coupe de champagne à la main.

- (Hammond, amusé) Jack, que nous vaut ce sourire ?

- (Daniel, répondant à sa place, malicieux) Le président a autorisé Sam à venir en civil, elle ne devrait pas tarder…

- (Hammond, souriant) Je comprend.

O'Neill discuta un moment avec ses trois compagnons puis avisa un groupe de militaires qui lui faisaient signe. Il s'excusa auprès de ses amis. Les militaires en questions étaient de vieilles connaissances datant des Black Ops et de l'école militaire. Il échangea de franches poignées de main et accolades avec ses anciens camarades. Ils discutèrent un moment. Essentiellement du bon vieux temps puisqu'ils étaient tous dans le secret défense à différents niveaux. Ils avaient tous entre 45 et 50 ans, bien conservés pour la plupart. Certains mariés, d'autres non. Tous colonels.

- Waow… Visez moi un peu la fille là-bas.

- Je ne savais pas qu'il y avait de civils à cette soirée…

- Civile ou pas civile j'en ferais bien mon dessert.

- C'est vrai qu'elle est canon.

- Canon ? C'est un euphémisme !

- Ça ne devrait pas être permis une chute de reins pareil…

- Je te rappelle que tu es marié.

- Justement !

- Jack, tu ne sais pas ce que tu rates…

Pour tout dire il en avait une assez bonne idée mais il consentit à se retourner. Ils n'avaient pas tord. Elle était magnifique. Dans une longue robe noir qui mettait en valeur ses formes harmonieuses et sa silhouette élancée. Son dos était nu et ses cheveux dorés brillaient de mille reflets sous les lumières ambiantes. Elle souriait en discutant avec le général Hammond. Leur groupe n'était vraisemblablement pas le seul à l'avoir remarquée. Il faut dire que les femmes était peu représentées dans la salle et qu'elle était une femme particulièrement… féminine.

- Alors ?

- (Jack, souriant) Pas mal.

- Pas mal ?

- Arrête de jouer les blasés, elle est parfaite cette fille !

Oh oui, ça il en avait bien conscience. Il finit par croiser son regard bleu saphir et à se l'attacher. Ils échangèrent un sourire.

- Oh, c'est pas vrai, elle vient vers nous.

- Mon dieu, elle est vraiment…

- … superbe.

- Ma parole, quel sourire !

- Vous me la laissez ?

- Tu peux toujours rêver…

Arrivé à leur hauteur Sam leur offrit son plus beau sourire. Jack l'enlaça par la taille, le regard brillant de fierté et de tendresse. Il se retourna ensuite vers ses amis.

- (Jack) Sam, voici les colonels Henry Smith, Adam Taylor, Mattew Foster et Paul Veber, des amis de longue date. Les gars, laissez moi vous présenter le colonel Samantha Carter. Ma fiancée.

Il y eut un mouvement de flottement. Puis, encore sous le choc, ils parlèrent tous en même temps.

- Lieutenant colonel !

- Ta fiancée !

- Ça alors…

- Carter, comme le docteur en astrophysique !

- (Sam, ironique, à l'oreille de Jack) Dis-moi, il ne vont pas défaillir au moins tes copains ? Je garde un assez mauvais souvenir de mon dernier bouche à bouche…

- (Jack, amusée) Non, je crois juste que tu leur à fais une très forte impression. (plus bas) A moi aussi je dois dire, tu es divine dans cette robe.

- (Sam, malicieuse) C'est le but.

Il lui sourit avant de se retourner vers les autres.

- (Jack) Excusez-moi, si ça ne vous dérange je vais inviter ma charmante fiancée à danser…

- (Sam, se laissant entraîner par Jack, avec un petit sourire d'excuse) J'ai été enchanté de faire votre connaissance, messieurs.

Une fois sur la piste de danse, le général prit la jeune femme dans ses bras. Elle se blottit contre lui, ses mains nouées autour de son cou, sa tête au creux de son épaule. Elle aimait sentir les bras de Jack autour de sa taille, son souffle sur sa nuque, ses lèvres sur son front, son corps contre le sien. Et pour ça, rien de tel qu'un slow.

- (Jack, caressant son épaule) C'est certainement l'une des dernières fois que je porte cet uniforme…

- (Sam, relevant les yeux ver lui, espiègle) Moi je te trouve terriblement sexy comme ça…

- (Jack, une lueur coquine dans le regard) Alors je le garderais pour nos longues soirées d'hiver…

- (Sam, faisant glisser sa main le long du bord de sa veste) Hummm… voilà qui risque de sérieusement les écourter…

- (Jack, malicieux) C'est le but.

Ils scellèrent cette conversation d'un long baiser enflammé, bercé par la musique, enveloppé dans une sensation de bien-être indescriptible.

**Back At One**

It's undeniable that we should be together

It's unbelievable how I used to say that I'd fall never

The basis is need to know, if you don't know just how I feel

Then let me show you now that I'm for real

If all things in time, time will reveal

One, you're like a dream come true

Two, just wanna be with you

Three, girl it's plain to see

That you're the only one for me

And four, repeat steps one through three

Five, make you fall in love with me

If ever I believe my work is done

Then I'll start back at one

So incredible, the way things work themselves out

And all emotional once you know what it's all about

And undesirable for us to be apart

I never would have made it very far

Cause you know you've got the keys to my heart

One, you're like a dream come true

Two, just wanna be with you

Three, girl it's plain to see

That you're the only one for me

And four, repeat steps one through three

Five, make you fall in love with me

If ever I believe my work is done

Then I'll start back at one

Say farewell to the dark of night

I see the coming of the sun

I feel like a little child

Whose life has just begun

You came and breathed new life into this lonely heart of mine

You threw out the lifeline just in the nick of time

One, you're like a dream come true

Two, just wanna be with you

Three, girl it's plain to see

That you're the only one for me

And four, repeat steps one through three

Five, make you fall in love with me

If ever I believe my work is done

Then I'll start back at one

28 août 2005 : 36 ans

Il me semble avoir déjà posé la question mais comment pouvait-on passer si facilement passer du bonheur au désespoir le plus complet ? Quoique là il s'agissait plutôt du contraire… Sa 36ème année venait de se terminer en beauté. Ils en avaient célébré la fin chez Jack. Enfin chez eux maintenant. Avec tout le monde, Daniel, Teal'c, Cassy, Lauren, Rachel, Chris, Adam, Henry… Et là elle était dans son lit, dans ses bras. La tête contre son torse se soulevant régulièrement. Savourant la caresse de son pouce dans le creux de ses reins et la sensation de son corps chaud et dénudé contre le sien. Elle se lova davantage contre lui. Il resserra aussitôt son étreinte dans son sommeil. Elle sourit.

Ce que j'ai fait :

- continuer à diriger SG1

- travailler sur de nouvelles technologies

- rencontrer de nouveaux peuples

- sauver la Terre (on ne change pas si facilement ses habitudes)

- laisser parler mon cœur (il était temps et cela a été bien plus facile que prévu)

- passer du temps avec Cassandra

- recevoir une médaille

- voir mon frère plus souvent

- me fiancer avec l'homme de ma vie (sans hésitation)

- apprendre à le connaître (et à l'aimer encore plus)

- emménager chez lui (tout un roman)

- profiter de la vie avec lui (rire, discuter, faire les mots croisés du journal, aller au cinéma, aller au restaurant, aller à la patinoire, aller dans le Minnesota, pêcher, s'embrasser, regarder la télé, cuisiner, jouer, faire l'amour…)

- être heureuse avec lui (et le laisser me rendre heureuse comme il sait si bien le faire)

Ce que je n'ai pas fait (et que j'aurais voulu faire) :

Rien, tout est parfait pour moi (à part éradiquer la faim dans le monde et instaurer la paix universelle (mais je suis réaliste)).

Bilan :

Je suis heureuse. Nous sommes heureux.

Résolutions (communes) pour l'année prochaine :

- acheter une maison (on cherche déjà)

- nous marier (tout est presque prêt)

- avoir un enfant (il a préparé une liste de nom, je trouve ça adorable)

**Fin**

**(Heu… oui, encore un nouveau style, c'est à cause d'un livre que je viens de lire (logique, je ne l'ai pas mangé), enfin bref, j'espère que ça vous a plu. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé. Comme la dernière fois, au moins même si c'était douloureux ça n'a pas été trop long. Gros bisous)**

**Angel16 (ou Angelsam)**


End file.
